Nightmares Made Flesh
by Aijin
Summary: Tersa is a great black widow, so when she sees something that disturbs her all those who know should take cover. What is she to make of when she see true nightmares made flesh? R/R for more...
1. Part 1

*This is just a tidbit to see if anyone's interested. There will be more, shortly, depending upon opinion. ^_^   
**Disclaimed 

* * *

Title: Nightmares Made Flesh   
Author: Aijin   
Summary: Tersa has always been a powerful black widow. She saw the coming of Witch, the Heart of Kaeleer. She aided in bringing her son back from the Twisted Kingdom, where she lives. But even Tersa couldn't understand her latest web of visions. It spoke of something too old to know, in a voice to ancient to hear. What becomes of this vision? What does it mean when the powerful black widow can't understand the web of visions? 

Kaeleer 

Tersa looked curiously at the web that stood between its frame. The threads were weak, crumpled, as if the web had been long standing. Yet the web was new. Each chord trembled with every breath Tersa exhaled. She drew in her breath, holding it still. Carefully, she lowered a sharp fingernail to the pad of one finger before placing the droplets of crimson on each thread. The web hummed, shaking vigorously, springing to life. The threads, though remaining thin, grew much darker. 

With a strong, careful hand, Tersa brushed the web, asking for its secrets. The web hummed loudly, singing pictures before her mind. 

-- 

Witch. Jaenelle. _Witch_. 

Tersa looked out among the darkness that didn't prohibit her sight. She easily made out Jaenelle standing in a black, cobwebby dress. Behind Jaenelle?in Jaenelle?stood Witch, her human legs that ended in pointed hooves, her fawn tail, and her delicately pointed ears. 

Kaeleer's heart. Witch. 

Yes, Tersa saw her. 

But there was something else, something off in the distance. Carefully, slowly, Tersa walked forward, treading lightly, her footfalls going unheard. She stopped a handbreadth away from Witch, from Jaenelle, and looked again into the darkness. 

This darkness was different. She could barely see through it as if it wasn't meant for her to see through it. This darkness was _dark_. 

She carefully stepped around Jaenelle and walked toward the black darkness. She felt an ache start in her body, resonating from her heart out to her fingertips. Tersa pushed against it, not willing to be pulled back to comfort. 

Jagged black rocks sprang from the ground in front of her. She walked on, bare feet and legs victim to the cutting edges. Blood flowed freely down her legs and into the ground. The rocks around her hummed and grew. Now at her waist the rocks cut into her clothes, ripping them away from her body. The rocks grew more and blood fell from new wounds. 

Tersa pushed through rocks rising above her head, pushing further, further. 

Finally the rocks stopped and the path was clear though dark. She closed her eyes and walked gently on bleeding feet, ignoring the searing pain. 

A chill ran up and down her spine then up again. She stopped and slid her eyes open. What she saw confused her. 

Human chest, human back, _human organ_. Scaled skin, tinted the colors of the jewels. Human hands and human feet. Tail resting on the ground, scaled, also tinted as the jewels. 

She moved her gaze up and rested on the figure's head. 

Delicate ears, small and smooth. An angled face, strong and sure yet pale, human. 

Eyes, oh, those eyes. 

Tersa's focus was drawn to those eyes, a swirl of color. They sparkled and shone with colors and hues that Tersa had never seen. And the age in those eyes. It wasn't just age it was old, _ancient_. 

Another cold whisper down Tersa's bare back, this one spoke, _Nightmaress made flesh._

Tersa stepped back. Something was wrong, very wrong. 

An almost tangible gray light circled around the creature. 

_Power_, Tersa felt, _dark power_. 

The creature was suddenly drawn to motion and brought its lips up in a snarl, letting loose a cold, guttural growl. It dropped into a defensive stance, pale human hands in front of its confusing face. 

Tersa took another step back. 

The creature leaned back on its haunches, preparing to attack. 

The area around swarmed with color, commotion. 

The creature stood stiffly, emotions flashing through its strange eyes. 

Anger, sadness, confusion, denial. 

Suddenly it fell yet not merely to the ground. Tersa took a step forward to look. Mist, dark swirling mist, dark, _dark._ It fell and fell, yet didn't move. Its limbs flailed as it attempted to grab onto something solid. From the walls around it grew dark rocks. As it grabbed the rocks the flesh on its hands tore away. 

A scream of pain and anger filled the air around Tersa. She stepped back again. 

-- 

All at once the darkness left, bringing in the harsh sunlight of day. The scream stopped. The creature was gone. 

Tersa looked around the small kitchen, not completely understanding where she stood. She shut her eyes as a slight tremor passed through her. 

"Nightmares made flesh," she whispered, "Witch." 

* * *

Well? Interested in reading more? The file sits on my HD, awaiting your click and comment for a review before going up. ^_^ Let me know what you think. 

*This is NOT going to be an _author insert_ or _Mary Sue_.   
**If it wasn't expressed clearly enough, the creature Tersa saw was male... sort of. It'll become clearer later on. 


	2. Part 2

*This story takes place some time after the end of the third book. 

Title: Nightmares Made Flesh, Part 2   
Author: Aijin   
Setting: Kaeleer, at the not-so-humble abode of Jaenelle, Daemon, and whatever friend -- kindred or human, alike -- decided to pay a visit. 

/place/ - Setting change. 

* * *

Daemon moved slowly possessing a stealth that could rival many a cat. He stepped lightly around areas he knew would creak, staying near to the wall of the corridor. A mischievous grin played across his angled face as he took to playing one of his favored games: Catching Jaenelle off guard. 

He stopped a few feet from the door at the end of the hall, nodding at the hardly noticeable glow emitting from under the crack. With a gentle probe before him he discovered, to his delight, that Jaenelle was indeed within the room. Taking a few more cautious steps, he moved just in front of the door. Slowly, he laid his hand on the handle, turning it with extreme care. He pushed the door opened and stepped in the room, spotting Jaenelle tucked away in the far corner, busily working over something, oblivious to his entrance. 

A smirked tugged at the corner of his mouth though he played it down. In his smooth, deep voice he called, "Hello, sweetheart." 

The lithe frame of the woman before him jumped clear out from the chair she'd previously occupied, turning at the same time, face set in surprise. "Daemon!" All at once, her face fell to a pout. "I thought you were asleep." 

He chuckled softly, closing the distance between them in three long strides. "Up late, I see. You're making a habit of this." 

Jaenelle moved her body between her husband and the table behind her. "Yeah, well, I'm a big girl now," a wry grin crossed her lip. 

"This I know." Daemon's eyes were alight with amusement. "But even big girl's need their rest, lovely." He made to pull her into a light embrace and was surprised when she stepped back, bumping into the table. "Jaenelle, sweetie, what's up?" 

"Nothing," her voice held forced innocence, bordering the tone a child takes when caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

Daemon raised one perfect eyebrow toward her antics. "Working on some big secret?" 

Jaenelle looked away coyly. "No," she said to the floor. 

Daemon suddenly gathered her up in his arms, laughing softly at the sound of surprise he received. He placed a gentle kiss on the junction of her neck and shoulder before setting her down where he'd previously been standing. She blinked before realizing what he'd done. 

"Daemon!" Her tone was certainly not a lovng caress.. 

Daemon smiled smugly. "Dear, I'm only going to peek." She crossed her arms and huffed, though a smile crept to her lips. Daemon smiled quickly in return before turning to the table where his wife had been working. He saw a mortar with crushed herbs and spices in it, a few scattered bowls with various contents, and a small vile containing a bluish liquid. His eyebrow rose with his curiosity. "Jaenelle?" 

"Honestly -- what's the use of poking around if you can't even tell what it is?" Jaenelle said a might tartly. 

Daemon turned to face his wife only to find her retreating form. He sighed in amusement as he walked up behind her and engulfed her in an embrace. He kissed her neck softly and spoke in a murmur. "What are you making, mm?" 

Jaenelle tilted her head to allow him better access. "Oh, nothing," her voice was a breathy whisper. 

"Your potions," he brushed his lips over her earlobe, "are never 'nothings', sweetheart." He smiled against the flesh behind her ear. "What's your potion this time?" 

Jaenelle's eyelids were fluttering and she was close to purring from his light ministrations. Ignoring her previous stubbornness to tell, she spoke softly. "It's just an old hearth witch's potion for morning sickness." The moment the sentence had slipped her whole body tightened up. 

Daemon's kisses stopped abruptly as his heart lurched for a moment. With a voice that only those who knew him would recognize as tight he asked, "Oh?" 

Jaenelle quickly wriggled out of his hold. She turned to face Daemon with a look the reminded him so much of the curious child she had been, yet different. 

Daemon sighed at the loss of contact. "And who is it for?" 

The witch licked her lips and tucked a lock of her shoulder length hair behind her ear. She looked him in the eye as she spoke, though he noticed her wringing her hands. "Daemon -- I'm pregnant, we're having a baby." 

The tall man stood stark as stone, his dark eyes fixed on sapphire orbs. Jaenelle fidgeted, growing more and more nervous as each second ticked by. Tentatively, she reached out with her mind to brush Daemon's psychic scent. 

_Excitement, happiness, worry, relief...___

She stood confused. If he was excited then why didn't he _do_ something? 

Suddenly, a huge grin spread across Daemon's face. In an uncharacteristic move, Daemon took her in his arms and rained down on her with bubbly laughter. "We're going to have a baby!" He hauled her up and planted a large, happy kiss on her lips. 

Jaenelle laughed, relieved with Daemon's happiness. "Now put me down so I can finish," her words were spoken gently though a command lay just beneath the surface. 

Daemon set her down like one would set down a precious stone. She groaned. Smiling smugly once again, he all but strutted and barely managed to reign in his excitement as he spoke. "We've got to tell Lucivar and father." 

Jaenelle smiled up a him through her annoyance. "Yes, some time next week maybe. Better yet, we could wait for Papa's visit, his due to come some time soon." 

"What's wrong with now?" 

Jaenelle looked at him as if he were crazy. "_Now_? For one, it's not even dawn yet --"   
  
"Lucivar believes in early training." 

Jaenelle blinked. "You're serious?" At his nod, she sighed, resigned to abandoning her potion for the time being. She took his hand as one would a small child and led him to their room. She pushed him down on the bed and walked to the other side, sitting as well. 

"Jaenelle --" 

"Daemon, honey, I love you very much, but right now, you're scary." She smiled at him. 

"It's just..." He fumbled for words briefly before pausing. Sitting up straight he sighed. "You're right -- I'm just excited." He grinned at her. 

Smiling warming, she tugged on his arm. "Come to bed with me, we'll talk about telling everyone once the shock's worn off, mm?" 

Daemon nodded his conceit, sliding under the covers and pulling her body to his. He let his hand fall to her abdomen, a light chuckle playing from his mouth. Jaenelle sighed contentedly, snuggling into his warmth. 

/Tersa; Kaeleer/ 

Tersa was rummaging around her dwelling, looking for something to store the delicate web in. Settling for a soft sack, she made her way back to the framed vision. With great care she picked it up, though paused before setting it in the bag. 

There was a new strand, at least, it _looked_ to be new. It was thick and strong, and seemed to be humming itself. With a gentle brush of her hand, she was thrust back to the web's hidden vision. 

-- 

Tersa looked around her. It was dark again. She didn't need to squint, however, to make out the two persons before her. 

Jaenelle stood with Daemon's arm draped about her hip and his other hand rested with hers, atop her heavily swollen belly. The pair was grinning, whispering quietly to each other and exchanging chaste kisses. 

Tersa smiled briefly as she looked at them before she noticed something from behind. 

It was crouched low to the ground and possessed an odd swagger to its movement. All at once, it was next to Daemon and Jaenelle, leering at Jaenelle's distended abdomen with a carnal hunger. 

But the look was gone as Daemon spoke harshly to it. 

Tersa watched, slightly confused, as the creature morphed. Its tail and scales disappeared, leaving behind a naked male form with smooth, pale skin. As it --he-- looked at Daemon he sunk to the ground, curling into a ball. 

Jaenelle immediately left Daemon's side to comfort the seemingly small boy, stroking his hair and speaking softly. 

Tersa stood confused. As she looked closely she saw his eyes. His eyes sang of something deep and dark, something mysterious; something _powerful_. 

With an animalistic cry the boy was once again the creature and it sprung on Jaenelle, slashing and ripping at her prone belly. 

Tersa felt pain tear up and down her body as she lurched forward, desperately reaching for Jaenelle. 

-- 

Suddenly, Tersa was thrust into the light. She blinked repeatedly before gaining a bearing on where she was. She stared down at the web in her hand and took a shuddering breath. Carefully stowing the web in the sack, she rushed out her door, in search of the nightmare. 

* * *

Thanks to all those who reviewed! ^^ I really appreciate it. I know I said this would be out sooner but things came up and also, I decided to make a plot change here. Sorry all the same, I don' like to go against my word. 

Lemme know what you think. Any suggestions or corrections are appreciated. 


End file.
